Guido Szandor
Guido Szandor is the third acolyte of Satan in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. He is a priest of the Church of Satan, looking to resurrect his master. __TOC__ Plot Guido Szandor, as voice for his lord's followers, has achieved great grandeur in his infamous humanity, allowing him to influence politicians and corporations. This has earned him high positions among Satan's ranks. After the deaths of Raisa Volkova and Nergal Meslamstea, the third Acolyte steps out of the shadows and begins the invocation of Satan in a basilica. He begins to speak to his lord, asking him where he would like his rebirth to be; Satan answers his question by mentioning the desired location (Dracula's cathedral) in Enochian, whom Guido fully understands. When Dracula and Alucard find him, he flees to Dracula's cathedral, leaving the two vampires to be confronted by Zobek. There, he finally summons Satan, who is disappointed by his incompetence in dealing with the vampires. Despite his loyalty, the devil decides to punish his servant and son by ripping his face off in a brutal manner. He then proceeds to throw the skinned face away in disgust with Guido, now horribly mutilated, collapsing on the ground afterward and fading away. Appearance Guido's appearance differs from his other siblings; instead of a pale complexion or a fit physique, he is rather obese. In addition, he suffers from a terrible skin condition, as his face is covered in blemishes. Like his brother, Nergal, he is bald but conceals his head with a red hood most of the time. Guido's attire consists of long blood red ceremonial robes which covers his entire body, and seems to wear tights underneath it. The robes he wears are embroidered in gold and adorned with symbols. He wears a large golden cross around his neck, despite being a spawn of Satan (presumably done in order to fool people into thinking that he is a priest from the holy church). The most notable feature that gives away his demonic origin, are his short, yellowish yet sharp teeth. Trivia *Guido is the only Acolyte not fought in the game, despite being called "way more powerful" than the other ones by Zobek. *Guido strongly resembles Shaft from the traditional timeline: both are wearing red clothes and are trying to resurrect their master (Dracula for Shaft, Satan for Guido). However, producer David Cox stated that Zobek was based on Shaft too. *Guido shares some similarities with Zobek's role in the first Lords of Shadow: **Both are the last of their kind; Guido being the last Acolyte and Zobek being the last Lord of Shadow. **Both are said to be "way more powerful then others of their kind". **Both are killed without fighting the main protagonist. **Both are killed by Satan after fulfilling their goals. *One of his most bizarre features are his sharp canine teeth. This may be a sign of a carnivorous nature. **What might support this speculation is the fact that cannibalism is a trait not uncommon in certain Satanic rites, where blood and flesh can be consumed ritualistically. *Guido may be named after Anton Szandor LaVey, an American occultist, founder of the Church of Satan and author of the Satanic Bible. Category:Acolytes Category:Antagonists Category:Army of Satan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Enemies